


Aku Sebuah Automail

by Fanimonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Gen, Parody
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: It's a parody of stories that teachers made us write called Aku Sebuah Basikal or Aku Sepasang Kasut. It's in malay tho you could probably use Google Translate and it'll tell you the gist, I'm too lazy to
Kudos: 1





	Aku Sebuah Automail

**Author's Note:**

> Cikgu BM jangan nak tanda kerja kat komen, ye?

Aku sebuah Automail. Aku dibina dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh seorang gadis bernama Winry, di dalam bengkel bernama _Rockbell Automail_. Gadis ini agak muda, hanya berumur 12, walau bagaimanapun dia amat berbakat dalam bidang ini.

Aku direka untuk menggantikan tangan kanan seorang pemuda bernama Ed. Dia mempunyai satu lagi automail, pada kaki kirinya. Aku tidak faham mengapa Winry membina kita untuk dia, walaupun mereka benci satu sama lain. 

Aku berharap penggunaku akan menjaga aku dengan baik. Malangnya, tidak bertanggungjawab langsung. Dia selalu mencari masalah dengan orang lain, dan aku juga yang terkena. Sekali, aku dihancur seluruh, dan Winry dipaksa membina aku dari semula. Ia mengambil dia tiga hari, tanpa tidur. Itu mengakibatkan aku hilang satu skru, dan dirosakkan sekali lagi.

Ed pernah membawa aku ke Gunung Briggs, aku hampir dibeku! Nasib baik ada orang jumpa dia dan adiknya sebelum kita semua maut. Winry datang beberapa hari selepas itu untuk membina automail baharu yang boleh menahan sejuk.

Aku dihancur untuk kali terakhir pada _The Promised Day_. Tetapi kali ini, aku tidak marah pada penggunaku. Pada hari itu, aku tidak diperlukan lagi. Ed sudah mencapai cita-citanya untuk memulangkan adiknya, sekali dengan tangannya, yang diperbuat dari darah dan daging. Bukan logam dan wayar.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lama tak tulis dalam BM, pls jangan marah


End file.
